Guide de survie pour petite hérésie
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Bienvenu dans ce roman destiné à l'intention des hérésies de niveau 2 à 3 sur l'échelle de gravité de l'ordre de la Lumière. Nous vous remercions pour l'achat de ce manuel et espérons que vous n'irez pas le perdre dans des lieux inadéquats sous peine que l'Eglise de la Lumière nous identifie et nous détruise de l'intérieur. Merci de votre sollicitude. #fictiondontvousêteslehéro
1. Règle n 1

**Règle n°1: S'il y a présence d'un paladin ou d'un inquisiteur, la fuite est de rigueur**

Et bienvenu dans ce roman destiné à l'intention des hérésies de nivea sur l'échelle de gravité de l'ordre de la Lumière. Nous vous remercions pour l'achat de ce manuel et espérons que vous n'irez pas le perdre dans des lieux inadéquat sous peine que l'Église de la Lumière nous identifie et nous détruise de l'intérieur. Merci de votre sollicitude.  
Tout d'abord, la première règle de base de survie en milieu naturel est de savoir bien identifier sa cible. Pour cela, nous avons donc choisis comme modèle pour l'exercice un paladin de type lambda. Il s'agit là de l'exemple le moins offensif qui soit.

Cependant, ce livre rappelle que les petites filles sont également en danger face à cet individu, aussi peu violent soit-il. Pour plus d'information, référez vous à notre guide : Comment ne pas mourir sous le bouclier de Théo quand on est une petite fille ?

En tant qu'hérésie vous devez être capable d'identifier le danger, même à plusieurs mètres de distance. Il en va de votre survie sur les terres du Cratère. Votre rapidité d'action déterminera votre aptitude à survivre. Dès qu'un danger a été détecté, enfuyez vous le Ainsi, entraînez vous à reconnaître sur cette image les danger potentiels que peuvent présenter cet exemple.

Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas encore, l'identification vient avec l'entraînement. Entraîner vous continuellement pour les repérer au moindre coup d'oeil. Les solutions de cet exercice se trouve au chapitre suivant mais ne vous y ruez pas tout de suite. Forcez vous à la recherche.

En résumé:  
\- Sachez reconnaître un danger le plus tôt possible en reconnaissant les critères principaux d'un paladin.  
\- S'il y a présence d'un paladin ou d'un inquisiteur, la fuite est de rigueur et cela le plus tôt possible.

Maintenant que vous savez à qui vous avez faire, nous allons étudier les différentes situations possibles dans le cas où la fuite est impossible. Ainsi que la manière de les gérer au mieux afin d'éviter une mort rapide sur un bûcher.


	2. Règle n 2

_Ohayo mina !_

_A partir de ce chapitre, la fiction devient pleinement une "histoire dont vous êtes le héros". J'explique donc le concept pour les personnes qui ne connaîtrais pas..._

_Une "histoire dont vous êtes le héros" est... une histoire dont vous êtes le héros. Ouais je sais c'est évident dit comme ça... Je vais donc clarifier un peu plus. A chaque fin de Règle ou Page il va vous être proposer différentes solutions. Ces solutions vous ammènerons vers une page précise. En respectant l'ordre d'indications, vous suiverez donc un fil directeur qui vous mènera à des histoires différentes. _

_En gros, ce genre de livre c'est l'ancêtre des jeux vidéos à fins multiples. _

_Pour le bien de votre lecture, je vous conseilles donc de ne pas lire toutes les pages à la suite mais de bien respecter l'ordre que l'ont vous indique à la fin. Sinon, ben vous allez plus rien comprendre surtout à partir de la page 25... Et je plaisante à peine !_

_Cette fiction me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, de par sa complexité de forme. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira. Si le concept vous plait, n'hésiter pas à me le signaler par commentaire._

_Bref, **Bonne Lecture** et **Bon Courage dans le Cratère** !_

**Règle n°2 : Si la fuite est impossible, le bouclier doit être surveillé**

Avant toute chose, voici la correction de l'exercice de la règle précédente.  
Les objets à surveiller sont donc, de haut en bas:  
\- les épis  
\- le regard inquisiteur  
\- les épaulettes acérées  
\- le plastron de l'église de la Lumière  
\- le bouclier anti-petite fille  
\- le glyphe du Dieu Euthanasie  
\- l'épée ensanglantée  
\- les bottes aiguisée

Le guide ne le répétera jamais assez, pensez à vous entraîner quotidiennement à reconnaître tout signe vous confortant dans l'idée que vous êtes face à un paladin ou un inquisiteur de l'église de la Lumière.

Passons désormais à la troisième règle de survie. Imaginons pour cela une situation typique:

Vous vous promenez tout gillerai au sein de la forêt d'Émeraude. Ne prenant garde à ce qui vous entoure, vous gambader gaiement, brûlant au passage toute personne vous coupant la route. Un instant, vous observer un jeune homme au loin. N'y prêtant pas plus attention qu'aux plébiens rencontrés précédemment, vous préparer une boule de feu pour son attention. Malchanceux que vous êtes, cet individu n'est pas n'importe quel plebbien. C'est un inquisiteur de l'église de la Lumière. Vous avez sut l'identifier à temps, grâce à ce magnifique portrait robot que vous a donner ce guide extraordinaire. Le temps suffit à décaster la boule de feu, mais le contact avec l'individu est inévitable.  
Que faire ?

a) Tenter de s'enfuir en courant

Rendez vous** Page 3**

b) Rester, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le bouclier

Rendez vous **Page 4**

c) Lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser

Rendez vous **Page 5**

d) La réponse d)

Rendez vous **Page 6**

Chacune de ces réponses correspond à un cas évoquer par notre guide de survie. Ainsi, nous vous invitons à consulter celle que vous auriez choisis spontanément dans notre sommaire. Nous nous retrouverons plus loin pour la règle n°3 concernant les dangers du bouclier.


	3. Page 3: Tenter de s'enfuir en courant

Réponse a) Tenter de s'enfuir en courant

Il faut savoir être vigillant en situation de crise. Si vous avez choisis cette réponse c'est que vous n'avez pas lu correctement la situation. En effet, comme dit dans celle-ci «le contact avec l'individu est inévitable ». Vous tenterez de fuir mais échouerez de la manière la plus lamentable qui soit.

Votre corps frêle et non entraîné tente par tous les moyens de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de l'homme en armure de plate. Le terrain, la gravité, tout est en votre défaveur. Comment espérer un succès ? Le paladin vous remarque très rapidement et comprends que vous êtes un individu suspect. Il fonce sur vous à grandes enjambés. Rapidement rattrapé, vous vous prenez un coup de pied massif dans le dos de votre assaillant. Vous vous écroulez sur le sol, le dos compressez par l'armure de l'Euthanasie.

You failed.

Retournez à la **Règle n°2** pour retenter votre chance.


	4. Page 4: Rester et surveiller le bouclier

Réponse b) Rester, tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil le bouclier

Il s'agit en effet de la meilleure chose à faire. Quand la fuite est impossible, rester le plus calme possible, ne paniquez surtout pas même si la situation s'y prête fortement. Restez zen, inspirez profondément et affrontez le paladin avec le plus de sérénité possible. Malgré tout, n'oubliez pas de garder un œil sur son bouclier. Rapidement sortit et facilement mortel, il sera la menace la plus imminente. Nous aborderons ce point plus tard.

En résumé :  
Si la fuite est impossible, le bouclier doit impérativement être surveillé.

Rendez vous à la **Règle n°3** pour la suite de vos aventures.


	5. Page 5: Lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser

Réponse c) Lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser

Aussi fanfic que puisse l'être cette réponse, la réalité est beaucoup plus brutal.

L'hérésie que vous êtes se rapproche doucement de l'inquisiteur. Le contact ne peut plus êre évité. Son regard d'un bleu profond vous analyse et semble peser intérieurement votre degré de menace. Malgré votre passif, vous ne pouvez de le trouver extrêmement séduisant. Tout vous opposer, mais n'est-ce pas la le début des plus belles histoires d'amour ? Le goût de la découverte d'une relation interdite vous pousse à vous rapprocher un peu plus de cet être encore inconnu. Naturellement sur la défensive, celui-ci recul, posant sa main sur sa lame. Désormais en position d'attaque, rien ne semble vous alarmez et vous continuer votre avancée. A tel point, que vos lèvres finissent par se croiser, d'une manière les moins romantiques qui soit. Vous sentez votre corps se refroidir, est-ce là les effets de l'maour véritables ? Pendant que vous vous obstiniez à vouloir embrasser ce paladin, celui-ci à très vite comprit votre penchant hérétique. Vous mourrez, heureux, mais empaller par une épée pour le nom du Dieu Euthanasie.

You failed.

Retournez à la **Règle n°2** pour retenter votre chance.


	6. Page 6: Réponse d)

Réponse d)

Le guide vous félicite si vous avez compris la référence de cette réponse, vous précisant au passage que vous êtes assez ancien pour la connaître.  
Cependant, votre culture personnelle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité dans le cratère. Relisez donc le problème et posez vous les véritables questions vous permettant de vous sortir de cette situation critique.

Retournez à la **Règle n°2** pour retenter votre chance.


	7. Règle n 3

Dans cette partie, nous aborderons le point précédemment cité dans la règle n°2. Il faut tout de même y prêter l'attention la plus vive : le bouclier. Cet outil large et parfois acéré est une véritable arme de destruction d'hérésie mais aussi de petite fille. Ainsi, afin de prévenir le moindre danger nous vous conseillons de ne JAMAIS le perdre des yeux. Pas un seul instant. Oublier de cligner des yeux, ce laps de temps serait suffisant pour vous retrouver écrasé sous le bout de métal.  
Ainsi, dans le précédent exercice, il ne fallait surtout pas le perdre des yeux.

**Règle n°3 : Toujours surveiller les armes contondantes, tranchantes ou tout autres objets que le paladin pourrait vous lancer au visage**

Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires, continuons l'entraînement avec un cas pratique.  
Après de longues heures de voyages vous vous retrouvez devant une auberge. La fatigue, la faim et surtout la soif vous pousse frénétiquement à l'intérieur. Accoudé au bar, vous vous commander une bière ainsi qu'un repas. La taille du repas importe peu. Vous ne voulez juste pas vous retrouver ruiné à cause de votre faim.  
Alors que vous finissez rapidement votre assiette, un paladin entre dans l'auberge. Le silence se fait alors pesant dans la pièce. Nul doute que plusieurs personnes ici ont des choses à se reprocher et ont peur qu'il ne soit là pour eux. Mais vous, qu'allez vous faire ?

a) Paniqué.  
Aucun doute : il est là pour vous. Détourner le regard, avaler rapidement sa bière et partir très très très loin de lui. Sans bien sur oublier de jeter un coup d'œil à ces armes.

Rendez vous **Page 8**

b) Rester zen, trop zen.  
Vu le nombre de délinquant, de voleurs, de bandits et d'escrocs que cette auberge regorge, la probabilité qu'il soit là pour vous est beaucoup trop faible. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer une bière ? Après tout, ce n'est pas marqué sur votre front que vous êtes une hérésie.

Rendez vous **Page 12**

c) Commander une nouvelle bière.  
Paniqué ne servirait à rien, à part à attirer un peu plus l'attention sur vous. Restons zen, mais à l'affût. Surtout que vous êtes en civil, alors pourquoi se soucier de l'église de la lumière ?

Rendez vous **Page 16**

d) La réponse d)

Rendez vous **Page 17**


	8. Page 8: Paniqué

a) Paniqué.  
Aucun doute : il est là pour vous. Détourner le regard, avaler rapidement sa bière et partir très très très loin de lui. Sans bien sur oublier de jeter un coup d'œil à ces armes.

Ravalant votre salive, le regard rivé sur votre bière vous espérer profondément qu'il ne vous ai pas remarqué et encore plus qu'il ne soit pas là pour vous. Malgré votre tentative pour rester calme vous ressentez son aura puissante derrière vous. Et plus vous la ressentez, plus vous perdez vos moyens.  
Tenant des deux mains votre bière qui vous paraît bien lourde d'un coup, vous tenter de jeter un regard derrière vous en direction de l'entrée. Le paladin se tient toujours, droit, inflexible, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard parcours la pièce semblant chercher quelque chose. Comprenant ses intentions, votre regard repère rapidement l'emplacement des potentiels dangers : ses armes. Le bouclier et l'épée son rangés dans son dos. Si vous tenter une fuite, il ne pourra pas dégainer ses armes immédiatement. Vous aurez donc une légère avance. Mais ne faut-il pas mieux rester assis à attendre de voir sa prochaine action ?

a) Sortir de l'auberge par la grande porte  
Rendez vous **Page 9**

b) Sortir de l'auberge par la porte des cuisines  
Rendez vous **Page 10**

c) Rester assis et attendre  
Rendez vous **Page 11**


	9. Page 9: Sortir par la grande porte

a) Sortir de l'auberge par la grande porte

Fuir est devenu votre priorité. Vous n'attendez pas que le paladin est terminé de s'installer à sa table que vous êtes déjà à la porte principale de l'auberge. Sa présence vous dérange et ça il la très bien compris. A peine avez vous franchis l'entrebâillement de la porte que celui-ci vous interpelle. N'écoutant que votre désir de fuite, vous faites la sourde oreille et préférer vous dépêcher de vous enfuir. Votre pas rapide se transforme rapidement en course. Vous fuyez la masse musculaire qui vous poursuit à travers la ville. Votre faible endurance aura rapidement raison de vous si vous ne faites pas quelque chose.

a) Se rendre, vous ne ferez pas le poids longtemps  
Rendez vous **Page 21**  
b) Continuer de courir jusqu'à trouver un endroit où vous planquer.  
Rendez vous **Page 22**


	10. Page 10: Sortir par la porte de cuisine

b) Sortir de l'auberge par la porte des cuisines

Vous devez fuir sans être vu. Vous vous devez d'être discret un minimum. Si vous êtes trop louche, vous risquez d'attirer l'attention sur vous et ce n'est surtout pas ce que vous désirez. Alors vous prenez votre temps, vous finissez tranquillement votre bière comme si de rien n'était. Vous entendez que le paladin se place à une table non loin de vous. Par chance, il vous fait dos. C'est votre chance.

Vous demander à la serveuse un nouveau verre et le temps qu'elle vous l'apporte, vous en profiter pour vous faufiler en cuisine. Les chefs sont surpris de vous voir mais ne semble pas plus choqués que cela. Ils continuent leur travail sans vous prêter attention plus que cela. Vous trouver ce que vous cherchiez, la porte de sortie par l'extérieur. Vous posez deux trois pièces d'or sur le buffet du chef. Il n'est pas stupide, il a bien compris que vous achetiez son silence. Et d'après son hochement de tête, vous comprenez qu'il ne vous trahira pas, du moins tant que personne ne lui propose plus que ce vous venez de lui donner.

Vous vous extirper de l'auberge sain et sauf.

**Règle n°7 : Les cuisines sont toujours équipées d'une sortie parfaite pour des fuyards. **  
**Règle n°8 : Acheter le silence de quelqu'un a toujours un prix mais n'oubliez jamais qu'il pourrait vous trahir.**

Rendez vous à la **Règle n°5** pour la suite de vos aventures.


	11. Page 11: Rester assis et attendre

c) Rester assis et attendre

Vous vous contrôler aussi fort que votre force mentale vous le permet. On reste zen, on se contrôle et on attend. Si ça se trouve, il ne vous remarquera même pas ? Et puis même s'il vous remarquait pourquoi est-ce que ce serait forcément en mal ? On se détend et on attend.  
Le paladin finit par s'asseoir à une table, seul. Vous le regarder et vous constatez qu'il commence à boire seul. Une pointe de tristesse vous envahirait presque si vous n'aviez pas une vue dégagée sur son bouclier et sur son épée. Le vent de panique que vous aviez réussis à taire vous reprends de plein fouet. C'est trop dangereux d'être dans cette pièce avec ce paladin. Vous vous contrôler cependant et décider de reprendre une gorgée de votre bière. On continue ?

a) Continuer de boire  
Direction la **Page 13**  
b) Soyons raisonnable, allons nous coucher  
Direction la **Page 18**


	12. Page 12: Rester zen, trop zen

2) Rester zen, trop zen

Vu le nombre de délinquant, de voleurs, de bandits et d'escrocs que cette auberge regorge, la probabilité qu'il soit là pour vous est beaucoup trop faible. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer une bière ? Après tout, ce n'est pas marqué sur votre front que vous êtes une hérésie.

Après avoir vu le paladin, vous vous retourner vers votre bière. A quoi bon paniquer ? Ça ne ferait qu'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur vous. Au contraire, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous le mettiez dans la poche. Et pour ça quoi de mieux que de siroter ensemble une petite bière ? Il est peut être en mission mais personne ne peut résister à un petit crochet à la règle de temps en temps. Une fois la salle observée dans son ensemble, le paladin finit par s'asseoir à une petite table, seul. Cette vue vous fendrait presque le cœur si vous n'aviez pas une vue direct sur son dos où sont accroché son épée et son bouclier. C'est une menace potentielle et ça votre démon intérieur ne manque pas de vous le rappeler. Mais vous faites comme ci vous ne l'entendiez pas et finissez par vous approcher du paladin, une bière dans chaque main. Une fois à son niveau vous lui proposer d'en boire une avec vous. Il vous observe d'un air perplexe de bas en haut. Il refuse tout d'abord mais à force d'insister, il finit par accepter. Vous vous asseyez avec lui à sa table. Que faire ensuite ?

1) Boire, boire et encore boire.  
Rendez vous** Page 13**  
2) Parler de tout et de rien  
Rendez vous **Page 14**  
3) Essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui en évitant de parler de vous  
Rendez vous **Page 15**


	13. Page 13: Boire, boire, boire

Boire, boire et encore boire.

La boisson vous monte au nez. Si ont dit que l'alcool rend social, vous êtes le plus aimable des hommes en ce moment. Plus vous buvez et plus vous entraînez le paladin avec vous dans votre beuverie. Votre camarade de boisson commence à tituber. Il ne peut pas tenir le choc aussi bien que vous, après tout c'est un novice dans ce domaine. Entre deux choppes de bières vous vous surprenez à le trouver presque sympathique. Une hérésie et un paladin picolant joyeusement ensemble, qui l'eut crus ? Et si on s'amusait un peu ? Détendu par l'excès de boisson et par l'ambiance joviale de l'auberge vous vous mettez à chanter et à danser bras dessus bras dessous avec le paladin. C'est amusant d'enfreindre les règles parfois.

**Règle 6 : Parfois la meilleure des règles est de ne pas respecter les règles.**

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, vous commencez à discuter, à parler de tout et de rien mais aussi de vous. Le paladin n'ai plus sur ses gardes et se laisse emporter. Il vous raconte comment il en est venu à devenir paladin, ses problèmes familiaux, son enfance dans l'armée. Attendri, vous essayer de lui porter une oreille attentive mais plus vous l'écouter plus votre vue se trouble de plus en plus. Le démon est entrain de se secouer à l'intérieur de vous. Votre faiblesse dus à votre consommation excessive la rendu puissant. Il faut réagir, et vite ou cette ville se transformera en cendre.

a) Vous contrôler au maximum, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de laisser transparaître votre paternité.  
Rendez vous P**age 20**

b) Mettre fin à la discussion avec le paladin tant pis il avait l'air sympa.  
Rendez vous P**age 19**

c) Faire mine de glisser et embrasser à pleine bouche le paladin.  
Rendez vous **Page 17**


	14. Page 14: Parler de tout et de rien

Parler de tout et de rien

Vous êtes installés à la table de ce paladin et vous vous surprenez à faire la conversation avec lui. Vous ne buvez pas plus que de raison. Au début un peu bourru à votre approche, sûrement par manque d'habitude, il finit par se détendre et à discuter avec vous. Il reste néanmoins sur la défensive et ça vous pouvez le ressentir. Il faudrait détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui proposer de boire plus que de raisons. Il pourrait trouver votre comportement suspect. Mais ça pourrait lui délier la langue.

a) Boire, boire et boire  
** Rendez vous Page 13**

b) Continuer à sympathiser avec lui, après tout un ami paladin ça peut toujours servir  
** Rendez vous Page 23**


	15. Page 15: En apprendre plus sur lui

Essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui en évitant de parler de vous

Au début, vous parler de banalité, du métier de paladin de votre métier à vous. Vous mentez évidemment, vous ventant comme aventurier au compte de l'église du feu. Puis vous parler d'alcool, de filles. Le courant semble bien passer entre vous même si le paladin reste étrangement en retrait. Vous sentez qu'il est toujours sur sa défense alors essayer de détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère en lui proposant une nouvelle bière. Il refuse. Vous ne comprenez pas vraiment pourquoi mais ne vous en soucier guère. Après tout, vous êtes là pour faire la fête et vous détendre.

Vous essayer d'en apprendre un peu sur le paladin, nouvel échec. Il est de plus en plus renfrogné sur lui même. Votre insistance commence à l'agacer. De plus, les quelques bières que vous avez avalé seules ne vous aide pas. Vous continuer d'insister. Vous êtes tellement éprouvant que le paladin finit par essayer de se lever de table.  
Pris dans un excès de confiance, dicté par l'alcool très probablement, vous vous appuyer sur lui pour essayer de le forcer à se rasseoir. C'est la goutte d'eau.

Le paladin dégage son bras de votre emprise, saisit un verre et vous l'éclate sur la tête. Vous titubez et finissez par vous évanouir. Vous relèverez vous seulement ?

Bien essayé mais les paladins n'aiment pas trop parler d'eux en général, surtout quand ils sont sobre.

Retournez à la** Règle 3** pour retenter votre chance.


	16. Page 16: Commander une nouvelle bière

Commander une nouvelle bière.

Paniqué ne servirait à rien, à part à attirer un peu plus l'attention sur vous. Restons zen, mais à l'affût. Le fixer n'est pas la meilleures des idées, il pourrait sentir votre lien hérétique. Fuir serait encore pire. Celui qui n'a rien à se reprocher ne fuirait pas. Surtout que vous êtes en civil, alors pourquoi ce soucier de l'église de la lumière ?

Vous vous retournez vers votre verre. Ignorons le. Après tout, vous êtes en civil alors quel civil se soucierait de la présence d'un paladin ? Vous siroter votre bière comme si de rien n'était. L'aura du paladin dans la pièce ne cesse d'exciter la curiosité de votre démon intérieur qui aimerait bien l'observé plus en détail. Mais vous refréné ces pulsions et resté concentré sur votre instinct. La situation reste safe pour le moment. Pas de raisons de paniqué.

**Règle n°4 : Rester calme et à l'affût est parfois la meilleure des solutions**

Rendez-vous à la **Règle n°5**.


	17. Page 17:

MESSAGE D'ERREUR

Sérieusement, tu as vraiment crut que ce coup ci ça allait marcher ? Aller on recommence. Aller zou je ne veux plus te revoir ici. C'est clair ?  
Non mais je vous jure, on se tue à leur faire un guide et eux touT ce qu'ils trouvent à faire c'est le prendre à la rigolade. Hallucinant.

On recommence. Retournez à la **Règle n°3**.


	18. Page 18: Au lit les petits

Soyons raisonnable, allons nous coucher

Vous décider, après cette beuverie partagée avec votre ami paladin, d'aller vous coucher. Celui-ci, un peu trop à côté de la plaque vous apprend qu'il n'a pas réussis à trouver une chambre pour la nuit. Étant devenu son compagnon d'un soir, il aimerait savoir si vous pourriez lui prêter votre sofa dans votre chambre. Toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool, vous accepter gentiment. Vous rajouter d'une voix grasse que c'est « en tout bien tout honneur ». Le bras de chacun sur l'épaule de l'autre, vous monter ensemble l'escalier de l'auberge pour vous diriger vers votre chambre commune d'un soir. Epuisé par un tel effort, une fois dans la chambre, votre ami paladin s'effondre dans le petit sofa de la chambre. Son pouce dans la bouche, il le suçote joyeusement. Toujours sous le coup de l'alcool, vous le trouverez presque attendrissant comme ça. Vous retirez votre capuchon et filez vous couchez. Votre démon intérieur ne cesse de se moquer de vous mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Vous avez un ami paladin maintenant.  
Il ne sait peut être pas tout de vous pour le moment, mais tous cela viendra avec le temps.

**Règle n°9 : Mieux vaut avoir un paladin en ami qu'en ennemi.**

Félicitation vous avez débloqué une fin spéciale, rendez-vous à la **Page 24** pour la suite de vos aventure !


	19. Page 19: Mettre fin à la discussion

Mettre fin à la discussion avec le paladin tant pis il avait l'air sympa

Il ne faut pas prendre de risque. Le démon pourrait s'éveiller à tout instant. Terminant votre dernière choppe, vous finissez par laisser votre camarade de beuverie presque ivre mort sur sa table.  
Vous avez passer un bon moment mais il est temps de revenir à la dure réalité. Vous quittez l'auberge après avoir réglé votre dette auprès du tavernier. Vous pouvez continuer vos aventures.

Rendez vous à la **Règle n°5**


	20. Page 20: Se contrôler au maxmimum

Vous contrôler au maximum, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de laisser transparaître votre paternité

Après avoir terminé une énième choppe, vous sentez que contrôler votre diable intérieur est encore possible, mais pas durable. Vous pourrez peut-être continuer à boire une ou deux choppes mais cela n'ira pas plus point. Votre conscience ne vous en laisse pas le temps de tout façon. Vous vous effondrez, saoul, épuisé de vos aventures, sur le corps d'un paladin.  
Le réveil risque d'être brutal pour tous les deux mais vous avez réussis à le distraire... D'une certaine manière.

**Règle n°11 : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, et plus encore quand il est consommé en présence d'un paladin**

Rendez vous à la **Règle n°5 **pour la suite de votre aventure.


	21. Page 21: Se rendre

Se rendre, vous ne ferez pas le poids longtemps

A bout de souffle après votre course effréné, vous finissez par ralentir votre rythme de course pour finalement vous arrêter complètement. Les pas lourds derrière vous se rapproche de plus en plus. Vous levez les mains en l'air, grossière erreur.  
Vous êtes plaqué au sol. Le visage contre le sol, vous souriez sous votre capuchon. L'aventure s'arrêterait ici ?

Savez vous ce que Théltazar veut dire ? Si oui, rendez vous **Page 25**  
Si non, rendez vous** page 17**.


	22. Page 22: Continuer de courir

Continuer de courir jusqu'à trouver un endroit où vous planquer.

Votre course à travers la ville vous mène dans une petite rue un peu moins fréquenté. Vous savez que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Une étale de fruit, votre chance. N'écoutant que votre instinct de survie vous vous glisser sous le stand fermé pour la nuit. Derrière les nappes du stand, vous voyez passer le paladin fonçant en ligne droite. Vous l'avez échappée belle cette fois. Vous n'aurez peut être pas autant de chance la prochaine fois.

Vous devez être plus prudent à partir de maintenant.

**Règle n°10 : Fuir n'est pas forcément la réponse à tous vos problème. Parfois, prudence vaut mieux que précipitation.**

Rendez vous à la **Règle n°5** pour la suite de vos aventures.


	23. Page 23: Continuer à sympathiser

Continuer à sympathiser avec lui, après tout un ami paladin ça peut toujours servir

Assis tous les deux à cette table, vous êtes deux inconnus solitaires. Toujours avec la même choppe de bière à la main, vous commencez à parler avec lui. Au début, c'est de tout et de rien, de la météo, de vos métier respectifs.  
Il vous explique, à demi mots, que le métier de paladin est un métier de solitaire. Tout le monde vous craints alors c'est dure de se faire des amis. La solitude n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Tel un loup loin de sa meute, il avait appris à se débrouiller seul, à se méfier de tous et à n'attendre plus rien de personne.  
Plus le mage l'écoutait et plus il avait l'impression de s'identifier à lui. Peut être, qu'au fond, tous les paladins n'étaient pas des êtres sanguinaire en quête éternel de bataille, de guerre et de bûcher pour les hérésies... Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé...

Vos pensées sont interrompus par un jeune homme entrant dans l'auberge, à bout de souffle il réussit tout de même à crier dans la pièce, avec le peu d'air qu'il lui restait :

« Un ogre a été repéré au bord de la ville ! »

Le paladin se leva instinctivement comme si ce cris était un appel pour lui. Il vous lance un regard entendu puis repars de l'auberge comme il était venu, le dos droit, l'air fière.

Vous devriez le suivre, vous le savez. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. C'est un paladin mais un paladin seul ne peut pas grand chose contre une créature légendaire.

a) Quel question, on fonce !  
Rendez vous **Règle 5**

b) Chacun ces problèmes. La veuve et l'orphelin attendront que vous ayez terminer votre bière.  
Rendez vous **Page 26**


	24. Page 24:

**Fin spéciale**

Félicitation vous vous êtes fait un ami paladin. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Bon bien sûr, il faudra lui faire promettre de vous exécuter à la moindre connerie quand il apprendra que vous êtes une hérésie sur pattes. Mais d'ici là, savourez. Vous êtes protégée des autres paladins féroces pendant un moment. Ce livre ne vous est plus vraiment d'une quelconque utilité. Vous pouvez toujours le garder en souvenir. Mais éviter que votre nouvel ami ne tombe dessus.  
On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait être dangereux autant pour vous que pour nous.

Bon courage dans le Cratère,  
L'Église de la Petite Fille


	25. Page 25:

**Fin théltazard**

Couché le visage contre le sol, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire. Votre aventure s'arrête ici ? Pas question. Quand le paladin finit par vous retourner sur le dos, votre visage affiche un sourire radieux. D'après le visage du paladin, cela l'énerve fortement. Il est épuisé, courir avec une telle armure, c'est fatiguant mine de rien, et votre sourire radieux ne fait que l'agacer un peu plus.

« Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ?! » vous gueule-t-il dessus

Vous faites un mouvement d'épaule vers le haut. Votre réponse ne lui plaît visiblement pas, il vous saisit par le col, vous décollant légèrement du sol. Son regard bleu profond s'enfonce dans le votre comme s'il sondait votre âme. C'est assez dérangeant. Un battement. Votre cœur accélère légèrement. Ce n'est pas de la peur, non, c'est de... l'excitation ?  
Vous soutenez le regard du paladin, ne vous décontenançant pas. Votre sourire hautain toujours sur vos lèvres, vous tentez autre chose.

« Je voulais aller cueillir des champignons ?  
\- Te fous pas de moi où je t'écrase dans cette ruelle !  
-Maman j'ai peur.  
-Tais toi, démon. »

Vos yeux trahissent votre surprise. Et cela le paladin l'a bien vu. Son coup de bluff a marché. Il vous traîne sur le sol derrière lui à l'aide d'une corde, mais vous ne vous laissez pas faire. Brûlant vos liens vous tenter une bonne dizaine de fois de vous enfuir jusqu'à ce que le paladin se décide à vous mettre un collier anti-magie. Il veut vous emmener devant l'église de la Lumière, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait. Jour après jour, vous finissez par le faire se rapprocher de vous, allant même jusqu'à remettre ses croyances en doute.

Pourquoi toutes les hérésies seraient-elles mauvaises ? Il doit bien y avoir une exception qui confirme la règle non ?

La confiance du paladin est complète envers vous désormais. Il va même jusqu'à vous retirer le collier d'anti-magie qu'il avait lui même placé. Les jours continuent et ne se ressemble pas. Vous combattez ensemble contre les attaques de brigands. Vous vous protéger mutuellement.  
Ensemble, vous êtes plus forts et ça vous le savez.

Le temps passe et le paladin fait exprès de faire des détours immenses dans le cratère pour retarder votre retour à Castelblanc. Il ne veut plus vous livrer. Vous être devenu son ami, son confident, son camarade de route. Il n'oublie pas que vous êtes à moitié démoniaque, mais il voit bien que vous n'avez rien à voir avec une hérésie du moins pour le moment.  
De votre côté, vous vous êtes étonnamment attaché à ce paladin bourru et têtu. A de nombreuses reprises vous vous êtes même surpris à le chercher lors de ces absences. Plus qu'un meilleur ami ou un frère, vous vous sentez inéluctablement attirer par lui.

Un jour, un petit quelque chose vous pousse à poussez le vice un peu plus loin. En plein cœur de la forêt, vous lui arrachez un baisé à la volé. Un sentiment de délivrance vous envahit quand il y répond. Tout s'accélère si vite, vous finissez nus l'un contre l'autre, vous embrassant avec passion comme si ni Eglise ni Demon n'existait. Vous êtes ensemble, unis par ce lien charnel à jamais.

Félicitation vous avez un amant paladin désormais. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Bon bien sûr, il faudra lui faire promettre de vous exécuter à la moindre connerie. Mais d'ici là, savourez. Vous êtes protégée des autres paladins féroces pendant un moment. Ce livre ne vous est plus vraiment d'une quelconque utilité. Vous pouvez toujours le garder en souvenir. Mais éviter que votre nouvel ami ne tombe dessus.  
On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait être dangereux autant pour vous que pour nous.

Bon courage dans le Cratère,  
L'Église de la Petite Fille


	26. Page 26: Chacun ses problèmes

b) Chacun ces problèmes. La veuve et l'orphelin attendront que vous ayez terminer votre bière.

Ne vous préoccupant que très peu de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de la ville, vous continuer de siroter votre bière. Après tout, le paladin y était allé à votre place et puis il avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude de gérer tout tout seul. Pourquoi l'en empêcher ?

C'est vrai, s'il meurt vous aurez des remords, un petit peu. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour vous faire culpabiliser néanmoins. Mais votre conscience est la dernière des choses qui vous importe. Votre priorité est de survivre. C'est la seule chose qui est un tant soit peu d'importance.

Après une bonne heure à jouer aux cartes avec des inconnus, à picoler, vous monter dans votre chambre. Votre esprit est en paix et semble avoir déjà effacer toute trace du paladin. Cela aura été une nuit... intéressante.

**Règle n°12 : Parfois l'égoïsme ce n'est pas si mal que ça.**

Rendez vous **Règle n°5** pour la suite de vos aventures.


End file.
